Panem High school
by HungerGamesFan468
Summary: This is about a modern day love story.There are no hunger games. Just modern day. I am bad at summaries so please give me a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a love story. There are no games, and Katniss's dad never died. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Here it is. **

**Katniss's POV**

I am on my way to school with my friends Gale, Madge, and Clove. We are mimicking our history teacher named Mrs. Trinket. "Well that is mahogany!" Clove says. We are all laughing so hard. "Clove! You have to stop I my side hurts!" yells Madge, who is till laughing. I am laughing to. "I have to go meet up with Glimmer. Bye guys!" Gale says. I look at Madge and you can tell the jealousy and anger in her eyes. "Madge, are you okay?" I ask. "You know why I am mad." She says. I do know. She likes Gale.

When we split up I am walking in the hallway alone until a hand is on my shoulder. "Hi Katniss." I voice I recognize says behind me.

**Sorry it is really short. I just wanted to see if you wanted me to write more. Please review. Tell me if I should write more! Thanks for reading! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! I post once a day and if I can't I will warn you. Thank you so much though for the reviews! I am so excited to get this many so fast! A special shout out to GirlonFire10203 because you read my other story! Okay so here it is. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! :'(**

**Katniss's POV**

I look behind me and it's him. I know him. He well saved my life. One day I was walking home and I almost got hit by a getaway car but then he came up and pushed me out of the way. He didn't have time to run away so he got hit instead of me. I feel like I still owe him and I do. "Hi Katniss." He says. His voice is just so calm and gentle. "Hi. How do you know my name?" I ask. I mean I really don't know how he found out or knows. "Well you aren't invisible Katniss." He says. Is he complementing me? Hmm why am I not minding this? "Oh well thanks for noticing me." I say nicely. Then I blush. Why did I blush? "You should wear flames more often." He says. Then I notice I am wearing black skinny jeans, a cute white Abercrombie and Fitch tank top with a sweater, converse, and a necklace that has flames on it. I blush again just hoping that one of my friends would come to make me stop blushing. "Thanks." I say. "Can I walk you to class? We have the same homeroom." He asks. I don't see it as any harm, but where are all of his popular friends? "Sure." I say. Then we walk to class talking about the new restaurants coming out.

When we get to class I see Peeta's friends giving him thumbs up. I wonder why? Maybe it's because he is wearing a new shirt today. Wait, how did I know that? I say goodbye to him and take a seat at a table next to Madge. She is the only one of my friends that is in my homeroom. Oh great there's Glimmer. She is flirting with some guy that is friends with Peeta. Isn't she dating Gale? Whatever, I don't want to get involved. They have been on and off for two years. "Katniss?" Madge asks me. "Ya?" I say. "Katniss you are staring at Peeta again." She says. "Wait, again?" I say. "Yep, again. Do you like him?" She says. "No, I don't think so." I say doubtfully. ""Yep you do." She says. "Well okay?" I say. "Wow that is mahogany!" she says I start laughing then the teacher comes in and we sit there for what seems like forever. Then I notice that I was staring at him again.

**Sorry for short chapter I am really busy tonight. Anyway thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thanks you LornaMellark for your review! Okay so tomorrow I might not be able to because I have a gymnastics meet. So I will try to make a long one. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Gale is with Glimmer because I just thought that Glimmer was kind of one of those girls and Katniss is not poor. Sorry for any OOC. When they are talking on chat I didn't put any like he said she said stuff I just kind of made it obvious and I typed it like a real chat two so if you don't understand tell me. So here it is.**

**Peeta's POV**

I am wearing my new shirt today so I am all new for Katniss but then my friends give me thumbs up. I hope Katniss didn't see that. They were the ones that put me up to this. They told me that they couldn't stand me talking about her so they made me start talking to her. It actually helps me not talk about her.

I am in class and I am so bored. I look over to Katniss and she is looking at me. Our eyes meet and we both quickly move our eyes. Her cheeks get red and I can feel mine do the same. After class I get away from my friends and go over to Katniss. Then comes Jenna when I am about to get to Katniss. I have never dated a girl before and the only girl that I ever had feelings for is Katniss. So these girls that always come up to me to flirt have no chance because I love Katniss. "Hey, Peeta." She says in a flirty way. "Hi Jenna, I have to go sorry." I say nicely. "Where are you going? Oh I see you want to talk to Katniss. She is such a loser and you are popular and I am popular so you should be talking to me." She says. This pulls a trigger in my heart so I say "Katniss isperfect! And I want to hang out with her! You shouldn't talk like that!", then I look to my side and see Katniss staring at me blushing a lot. I made her blush? That made my day! "You know what forget about you!" Jenna says. She storms off and I look at Katniss. "Thank you." she says. "May I walk you to your next class?" I ask. It's worth a shot. "Sure." She says.

We are walking in the hall and all of Katniss friends come up to us. Glimmer is yelling at Gale for not offering his hand to her when they got out of class and Clove and Madge are laughing about Mr. Snow looking like Santa. Katniss and I are planning for all of us going to a Karaoke night at this new teen night club called the Hob. I am so happy that she said yes to my idea! It is my first well, outing with her! She said she was going to go anyway but then she said I could come to! It is in three days! I can't wait! Yep, I know I am nuts for her. I am in love with her.

**Katniss's POV**

I don't know how I told Peeta he could come. It's not like I don't want him to come. I am just confused because I said 'you can come too.' before I could even think about it. Why did I say it so fast? I guess I really wanted him to come.

Later, I am on Facebook and I notice that Peeta has sent me a request I accept. Again I accept it without even thinking about. There must be something wrong with me. Then I chat with Madge.

"_hey Kat"_

"_Hey Madgeeeee"_

"_Fine Hi Kat piss"_

"_Okay now we r even"_

"_wat up"_

"_homework hbu"_

"_same y were u talking to Peeta?"_

"_idk he talked to me 1__st__"_

"_ok anyway"_

" _u comin to karaoke rite"_

"_wat day"_

" _fri. in 3 days"_

"_ya can u text me wat time later"_

"_k "_

"_gtg sry katniss dad needs me to finish my homework"_

"_k bye"_

When I am done talking to Madge I am about t log off but then I get a message from Peeta.

"_hi Katniss"_

"_hi Peeta"_

"_wat up"_

"_doing homework"_

"_ya I am to"_

"_cant wait till fri."_

"_ya me 2 hey katniss want 2 walk 2 school wit me"_

"_sure"_

Three times now why am I fast reacting around him?

"_k pic u up at 6:30"_

"_k gtg Peeta"_

"_bye"_

When I am lying in my bed I only think about him, and then it clicks. I have a-. "Katniss! Your friend Jenna is here!" Uh oh.

**Hehe cliffhanger . Sorry, but I will try my best to post tomorrow. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I couldn't post last night like I said I had a gymnastics meet, but I did great! I got first place in everything but trampoline. There was this girl who did three flips in one jump and landed it. I can only do two like that. Anyway sorry I got carried away. Here it is. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Katniss's POV**

Did I just hear my mom say that Jenna is here? I go down stairs casually, trying not to look scared or surprised. My mom passes by me and says "Tell her next time to call. I don't want to wake up Prim. I will be upstairs." I worry because I wanted her here but I was scared that if I told my mom to stay Jenna would hear. "Jenna, what do you want?" I say. "Well, I was trying to say that you should stay away from Peeta, but now I am going to do this." She says, and then she pushes me against my wall. "Peeta is all mine Kat piss. If you even try to hurt me I will blame this all on you." I decided that I will not hurt her. I just don't want to have Peeta hate me because I-. She throws me on the floor and starts pounding my face in. I can't say anything because she somehow put tap on my mouth. Finally she is done and she says, "If you tell anyone I **will **be back!"

I wake up and gladly my mom and sister are gone so they won't see me. Prim is going on a class trip to Spain for a week and my mom is going on a doctor's workshop in Russia. They are leaving tomorrow and today they are missing school and work to go shopping for their trips. So I will be home alone for a week. I notice I have two black eyes, my arms are full of bruises, and I have blood on my face. I wash off the blood and don't even bother to fix hide my black eyes and bruises. I wear a baggy T-shirt with baggy sweatpants. I put my hair in a ponytail and I am ready to go. I grab my backpack. It is 6:25 so I go outside to wait for Peeta. I sit on my driveway because I am so sore I can barely stand up.

I see Peeta coming on my driveway and he helps me up. "Katniss! What happened? Are you okay?" he says. You can defiantly tell the concern on his face which makes me be happy inside. "Oh umm I umm tripped on the stairs." I say. It is so hard to lie to him. I don't know why. "Katniss, I can tell you are lying." He says. I blush. "Well I umm fell down the stairs." I lie again. He places his hand on my shoulders and says "Katniss you can tell me anything." He looks me in the eyes. "Well I umm Jenna kind of came over last night." I say. I looked him in the eyes he looked like he was about to explode. "Peeta, don't do anything. We just met, you don't even know me. She also said that if anyone finds out that she will come back." I say. "Katniss I will always here to protect you. She just cannot do that. I will talk to her and if she comes back I will be here to protect you." he says. What he says makes me have a warm feeling in my heart. "Thanks Peeta." I say." Now let's go to school." He says. He held out his hand and I take it. Now four times I say things so fast.

**I am sorry it is short I am really really sorry. Tommorrow I will try to make time. I have so much gymnastics.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it is late. I had tennis and my computer broke down. I have nothing else to say. So here it is. I OWN NOTHING!**

**Katniss's POV**

We get to school still holding hands. I don't know why I just started hanging out with him like two days ago and now we are holding hands. I don't get it. I think he likes Clove. Yea, that's why he is hanging around me. For some reason I get angry at my assumption. It's because well I…I… I think I am falling for him.

**Peeta's POV**

I can't believe I am holding her hand! I just can't believe Jenna did that. Katniss and I walk up to her friends. "So what happened to you to?" Madge says looking at our hands. "Oh, Please." Katniss says. When she said that did she mean that it was a joke that we would never date? I hope not. I look at Gale and he is staring at me and Katniss. Like really creepy like. "Well you two look like you are dating." Madge says. I look over at Gale again and Glimmer is yelling at Gale because he was talking to another cheerleader. She found out because she is captain. Gale and I are on all the school teams but the drama team which they somehow made a team out of that. Katniss and I are talking again about how she should have a singing career. I heard her sing once and she is AMAZING! It's funny how Madge and Clove make fun of people. "I am Haymitch and I am always drinking unless I am sober!" says Clove. Now Katniss, Clove, Madge, and I are laughing so hard. Oh Haymitch how you are never sober.

Katniss and I are walking to class still hand in hand. I have a warm feeling inside of me. It's because I love her. We both have the same homeroom, gym, math, and history together. The only classes that we don't have together are reading and science. I wonder how she feels about me.

**Katniss's POV**

I am falling for him. I am not really in love with him but when we hold hands I get a weird feeling inside of me. "I can't wait for karaoke night on Friday." I say. This is in two days. "I can't ether." He says. We walk into homeroom and his friends are winking at Peeta. Why are they doing that Peeta is just wearing an A&F t-shirt, shorts and a belt. He looks like one of those models. You can see the strong muscles on his arms. "Hey since we can't wait until Friday, we should all go swimming!" I say. I really wasn't even thinking I just said it. "Sure sounds fun!" he says.

**Okay so here it is. I found out that a lot more people are reading this than reviewing it. So I will update once I get more reviews. Thanks for reading! ^.^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**See that wasn't so hard! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry my chapters are short but that's how I have to do it because I am so busy. Sorry it was REALLY late. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**Katniss's POV**

I am sitting next to Peeta in homeroom. My bruises are gone. I don't know how. My black eyes are gone again I don't know how. I think it's because I took some medicine before I left. I am excited to go swimming. I think it's because I am spending time with my friends. I am texting Madge, Gale, and Clove about going swimming. Madge and Clove said that they would come and Gale said that he has to approve it with Glimmer.

Ounce class is over me and Peeta head to class. We aren't holding hands but I wish we were. I don't even think he is falling for me so I am not even going to try. We get to gym. "See you in a few minutes Peeta I got to go change." I say. "Me too." He says. I go inside the girls' locker room and change into shorts and a tank top. When I walk into the gym I see Peeta running with his friends so I start to run by myself. Then someone tapes me on the shoulder.

**Thanks for reading sorry chapter is extra short I am really busy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the mistakes I use Word but sometimes it doesn't fix things. When I said ounce I meant once and when I said taped I meant tapped. Because this is a K+ story I am sorry for the elementary school language. I don't really want to have fewer readers when there is no good reason that it would be rated T. So here it is. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**Katniss's POV**

I turn around and see Jenna. "Hey Kitty Kat." She says evilly. "What do you want?" I say. "Well I don't know you know I asked you to stay away from him but I saw you two together. You know what I said so now expect the worst Kitty Kat." She says. Then she walks away but before she does she slaps me, Hard. "For the love of buttercup, what was that for!" I yell. "That's for not listening, brat." She says. Then she walks away to go laugh with her friends about me. I sneak out of gym class and grab my things out of my locker. Then I bump into someone, Peeta.

"Hey." He says

"Hi."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know but anywhere that is not here."

"Can I come?"

"Sure."

We sneak out of school start walking somewhere. He says it's a surprise.

"Katniss do you have a swimsuit?"

In school we never really know what we are doing for gym so we always have an extra swimsuit in out backpacks. Well at least I do.

"Ya. Why?"

"Well close your eyes we're getting close." He holds out his hand and I take it.

We get there a couple minutes later.

"Open your eyes." He says

Then I see a beautiful beach that no one seems to be at. It's in the middle of nowhere.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well Katniss no one knows that this place exists."

"Why?"

"One day when I was running away from home I got lost and ended up here. Then when I came home a week later I sneaked out again and decided to come here."

"So no one knows this place but you and me?"

"Yep"

"What are we waiting for? Lets swim!" I say. I put my swimsuit on in a nearby bush and so does Peeta, except he's in another bush. I don't think Peeta saw my little chat and I am not planning on telling him. When I come out of the bush I am wearing a navy blue swimsuit with white dots, with short shorts and a baggy T-shirt that I had in my backpack. I than text Prim that I will be late, my guess. I walk down the nice soft sand heading towards the water. I get toward the shore and Peeta is sitting there.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey."

"Do you want to swim?"

"Ha-ha yes Katniss." Then I take my shorts and shirt off so I am wearing my swimsuit. He lifts me up firefighter style and walks into the pool.

"Put me down!" I scream while I am laughing.

"Okay!" He drops me in the water and I get soaking wet.

"Oh you are going to get it!" I yell playfully. Then we start splashing each other.

We are sitting on the shore around 4:30 and I start to fall asleep. Remembering that he saved my life by getting hit by a car instead of me.

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss is about to go to sleep and so am I. We are sitting close to each other but not close enough that it would be uncomfortable for her. Then she puts her head on my shoulder. So I put my arm around her! She doesn't do anything when I do. I rest my head on hers and we both fall asleep.

I wake up and it has only been half an hour.

"Umm Katniss?" I ask.

"Hmm? Oh, Peeta I am so sorry."

"No it's fine."

"What time is it?"

"Five."

"We have to meet the gang at the water park at six."

"Okay."

"Katniss?"

"Yes."

"I know something's wrong what is it?"

"Jenna talk-"

"What!"

"She only slapped me."

"Katniss people are people you just can't slap someone."

"It's fine."

"Katniss god made me to save you. H e made me to make sure you don't feel lonely. Please, let me protect you." Then I did it I leaned in and kissed her.

**Like my longer chapter? Thanks for reading! REVIEW! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! Now I am on my usual schedule. I was really busy last week. You guys are my motivation! So here it is. IF I GET ATLEAST 10 REVIEWS I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER! :) I don't own anything.**

**Katniss's POV**

He kissed me. Then I don't know why but I kiss him back. I pull away and smile at him.

"I-I think I am falling for you."I say.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" He kisses me once more.

"It's official." He says with a smile on his face. We get up and he offers me his hand and I obviously take it. We get our things and head towards the water park to meet Clove, Madge, and maybe Gale.

When we get there we notice that my friend Johanna. She was gone this week because she went on a trip to Hawaii. She is so lucky. "Johanna!" I run up to her basically dragging Peeta because he is still holding my hand. "Katniss!" I give her a hug. "Katniss! Who is this?" She looks at Peeta. "This is my boyfriend Peeta." I say then I look at him because this is my first time I said boyfriend. He kisses me. "Well you two get a room." She says. "Whatever Johanna." I say sarcastically. We walk into the water park and see Clove, Madge, and someone else that I don't remember. Huh. No Gale. I guess Glimmer didn't trust him in a water park full of girls in bikinis. Normal Glimmer. "Who is this?" I point to the guy that has his arm around Clove. "Well first you and Peeta, I knew it." Madge shakes her head in agreement. "Second his name is Cato he just moved back here. We emailed each other every week since he moved away." Then I remember her telling me this. "So now we are together." She says. "Cute!" I say. Peeta is still holding my hand. "Well Cato this is my Peeta." They shake hands and decide that they are going to go on some of the amusement park rides that they have outside. (It's an amusement park too!) We girls want to stay here for some girl talk! (Hehe sorry guys I just had to say that!)"You and Peeta are so cute together!" says Madge. "I agree." Johanna and Clove say at the same time. We talk about all this stuff but then I notice Peeta and Cato are walking back but with a girl next to them, Jenna.

**Hehe you saw my deal up there. I need some advice. My friend and I like the same guy but he seems to have a crush on me. My friend says it's okay to flirt back and stuff but I really don't know what to do. I don't want to be mean and flirt back but I really like him. Help me. You don't have to but thatnks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! I decided that I am going to talk to him and stuff but let him make the first move. My friends are really special to me so I would never want to lose one. Any way here it is I got 10 reviews. I DON OWN ANYTHING!**

**Katniss's POV**

What is he doing talking to her! He knows! I already told them about what happened between me and her. "What!" I say. "Why is she talking to Cato?" Clove yells. "Wow she is desperate." Madge says. They walk up to us and Cato says "Clove Jenna is so nice!" You can tell the look on Cloves face that she is mad. "Cato you have something on your face let's go to the bathroom to wipe it off." Clove says almost losing her temper. I give Peeta "look". Basically telling him "Why!" then he gives me a look that says "I tried telling her to leave." Then I give a look that says "OK" and we hold hands. Jenna seams to see that and she said "Katniss, can I borrow your lipstick in the bathroom." That's a way to make me go to the bathroom with her so she can beat me up so she can look good in front of Peeta. "Sorry I don't have any." I say. "Well than can I talk to you." she looks Peeta in the eye. "It's 'girl talk'" she says. "I really want to go on some rides and water slides. Later." I say. Then Cato and Clove come back. "Hey sorry we took so long, I had to pee." Clove is such a good liar. "So let's go on that giant waterslide." Peeta says. Clove and Cato agree. "Hey Gale!" says Madge we turn around and Gale is there with no Glimmer! "Glimmer and I had a fight so I came." So he and Madge, Peeta and I, and Clove and Cato are going on double tubes to go down the giant slides. Jenna went somewhere but said she would be back and all I can think is that she will pound my face in and I can't even fight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I didn't post I went on an unexpected vacation. Here it is. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Katniss's POV**

I am going down in the giant waterslide and it is so much fun. I can't stop thinking about how Jenna can beat me up and blame it all on me if I fight back. She is teacher's pet with every teacher. No one knows how.

We get off the last ride we were going to go on and everyone is going home but Peeta and I. My parents and sister are gone so we are going to my house and we are going to secretly throw a big party.

**Yes I know very short but I just got back and I have to get sleep. My sincere apologies for not posting in a long time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Okay so I will try my best to keep the same schedule but I might get busy I am so sorry about that. Oh and if I get 10 more reviews I will make a chapter really long. I don't own anything! I wish I did. :(**

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta and I are throwing a party at my house. It was my idea. I need some fun. The whole gang has came to help set up. Peeta is inviting all of his friends and well they are popular so they will bring everyone. That's okay with me I like crazy.

**Peeta's POV**

I am so excited I am going to be at Katniss's party as her boyfriend! All of a sudden Some Nights by Fun is on. Katniss is in the other room listening to the same radio. I walk in on her and hear her singing. She is amazing I think I am going to make her sign up for the talent show. "You have to sign up for the talent show!" I say. "No!" she says in a funny way. "Fine then I will make you." I say. Then I go over to her and tickle her to death and then she says. "Fine I give up I will do it!" She says laughing.

**Very short yes I know again. Sorry! Look at my deal up there and yeah okay bye! ^.^**


	12. Chapter 12

**I didn't get ten reviews and I know that more than six people are reading this so I won't post until I get four more. I truly apologize to the people who are waiting for the next chapter but I know more people are reading so anyway review! ^.^ Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry for making short chapters and for the people that thought that they should review if I make long chapters I get that! Thanks for telling me that because now I will make them longer but be prepared for over time. I am neutral with the Gale and Peeta love stuff so I won't make him a jerk. Thanks for reviewing! Oh and I am going out with that guy he gave me flowers! My friend is dating someone right now so she doesn't care. Thanks for the reviews you guys make me very happy!**

**Katniss's POV**

We finished decorating and my parents are both gone and so is Prim for the next week so I have a week to clean up. The party starts at seven so my guess is that people will be here in a half an hour late. I was right at seven thirty my house was packed. I am just glad that I locked up all the rooms but the two guest rooms. It is a party ;) I am not planning to do any of that though. I have only been dating Peeta for like a day. Uh oh I just forgot that I skipped school today well half of it. I'll just ask Clove about it. Thinking about school makes me think about Jenna. I hope she doesn't come to my party.

I think I am drunk because I can't walk straight but probably not to drunk because I can still think straight. I think. I…I yea I am drunk.

**Peeta's POV**

I am in the kitchen trying to find Katniss. I don't know where she went Clove said she needed to have fun and took her away from me. It's been an hour so I should find her. Then I see her. She is talking to the wall and is laughing at it to. What did Clove do to her? She probably got her all drunk. I randomly have someone pull my arm and then I notice who it is, Jenna. "Her Peeta drink this punch it's really good!" She says. She then shoved the drink in my mouth. "What was that for!" I yell but then I get giggly and I can't think straight. Did she drug me? PONIES! Unicorns! Ah get this stuff out of my head!

I wake up on a bed. What the… I don't remember anything from when I got a drink shoved in my mouth. I look to my left and notice that someone is under the covers and before I notice who it is I black out.

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up next to a wall. Hmm… I wonder why… all I remember is having Clove make me drink some beer. Wow I have a bad headache. I go over to my kitchen and on the way there I notice a lot of people are still here. No surprise but since I am in a hangover I make some coffee and actually I make a lot because my guess is that all these people are in one to. I walk into the second guest room and find Marvel and Glimmer in there. Glimmer cheated on Gale no surprise there either. I walk into the other guest room and see Peeta. He has no shirt on but I pray he has pants because someone on his left is under the covers. Anger rushes over me. But then I am grateful that the only clothing on the floor is his shirt. Thank you god! He rolls over to the side and says "Katniss… I think someone drugged me last night." "Who's under the covers." I say cold heartedly. "I don't know." He says. Then he lifts the covers and finds… Cato and Jenna. "What the heck why is Cato here and Jenna!" I say. Now I am mad. "I really don't know. Okay I think that I mad out with Cato." He says. Well I can't get jealous over that. "I know for sure I didn't even touch Jenna because I remember I thought she was a spike ball when I was drugged up." He says. "Well I think we need a break." I say. Then I leave. I wake every one up with Prim's flute. Once everyone is gone I clean up my house. Ounce I finish that its already six o clock. The only thing that got broken was a vase but that is an easy lie to make up. I make some ramen noodles for dinner. Yum. Then I go on Facebook and look at my news feed. Then I notice that I have 24 messages from Peeta. Then he chats me saying "I am so sorry I was drugged but I know I didn't make out with Jenna she drugged me. I feel so bad because I mad out with Cat." We call Cato Cat and Clove Clover. Thresh is Text and Glimmer is Shivers because she gives us shivers. I haven't told Gale about what I saw yet. I will tell him on Monday. I think I will stay away from Peeta for a while and just not have a boy friend. So I don't respond to any of his stuff. Everyone knows what happened to Peeta. Clove told me that she is furious at Cato because he and Peeta made out. Poor Clove. She is coming over soon.

Clove says she will be on her way so I am on the computer listening to music and still on facebook. Then like at the same time I get messages from everyone. Then I read them all. They said that I am. Well they said that I am. I… I was told that I told everyone that Madge liked Gale! I said nothing! Then simultaneously I think I know who did it, and when I think that Clove rings the doorbell. All I can think of right now is that I am being blamed for something I didn't do.

**More than a thousand! Wahoo! Thanks for the reviews! Keep those up and more words! Okay well since u helped me with my last problem can you help me again? So I wrote this story out of inspiration. Someone went behind my back and told everyone that I said my friend's secret to everyone and I didn't tell anyone I don't know how she found out but not from me. My friend doesn't believe me because her story sounds more believable than mine. What should I do?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews! My problem didn't get solved but it kind of just faded away. That's all I have to say today so here it is. I don't own anything! MINOR SWEARTING BY THE WAY! Sorry. I will hide it though. **

**Katniss's POV**

I explained to Clove what just happened. "I swear if it's that Jenna chick that started this I will kick her a** and the-"she gets cut off. The door bell rang. I went over to the door and noticed that I had a package. I opened it and then I noticed that there was a letter in it. It said,

"_Hey Katniss, I wanted to tell you that I was the person that said to everyone that Madge is in love with Gale. I also said that you where the one that was telling everyone. Also I told Madge this too, well not me personally but I got someone that she could trust to tell her. Don't ask me how I forced them to do it. Madge believed them and know she is after you. Since you never listened to me, be prepared for pure he**. Now listen, if you keep your ex boyfriend still in love with you I will blackmail you with a VERY important secret I know or if that doesn't work I will hurt __**someone**__ you love. P.S. if you tell anyone I will hurt __**someone.**__"_

"Katniss, what does the letter say?" Clove asks. "Umm well I can't say." I say. Clove tackles me over and takes it out of my hand and reads it. "That B-"she starts. "Clove! I can't tell anyone and now you know!" I say. "So you… you care about him don't you and you have to talk to him or I will do it myself. I am positive that it is Jenna so you know what I am going to kick her-"she says. I get another message on facebook. It's from Jenna. "_I know you told someone. I am your neighbor I can see she came over. So listen. I need you to tell Peeta that you can't even talk to him and that if he does talk to you, you will kill yourself. If you don't I will say your secret."_ That ***hole! Clove says it out loud. She loves to swear and make fun of Seneca Cranes and Mr. Snow's beards. They are funny though but she is obsessed. Because I am not… If my secret gets out then my life will be over, literally. I call Peeta.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Like I said more reviews = longer chapters! Thanks and I am out. ^.^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't worry Katniss won't push him away, but there is a twist! Sorry don't have time to make a chapter! Thanks for the reviews though! Reviews = longer chapters! ^.^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Yes, I know its short but remember reviews = longer chapters**

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta and I are meeting up at a coffee shop in an hour. I told him we needed to talk and I think he thinks that we are getting back together. I wish. No, I am just going to tell him that-. "Katniss, you have to tell him the truth!" Clove says. "I can't let that secret out though!" I say. "WELL IF YOU DON'T TELL HIM, I WILL!" Clove screams. "Clove you know that my secret is BIG!" I yell. "Yes, I know but really you have to tell him." She says. "I know I should, but if I do my secret will get out and if my secret gets out then I will be dead!" I say. My secret is, is that I… I, well my dad is dead. I never told anyone because one I hate attention from people and two I don't want to be known as the girl who has a dead dad. If she tells everyone then I seriously wouldn't be able to live with the stares and the apologies from people. This happened a couple months ago. She knows because her dad works at the same firm and he probably told her. Also I don't want my loved ones to get hurt.

Next thing I know I am at the coffee shop locking for Peeta. There I see him. He waves at me and I come over to him. "Hey Katniss, I am so sorry that I made out with Cato. Jenna, she drugged me. I am so sorry don't be mad at me." He says. "Peeta, I really umm cannot umm… ta... ta… talk to you anymore… ne… never or I wi… will ki…kill myself, literally." I say. That didn't sound scratchy… "Katniss please!" he yells, while I walk away crying. "I… I really can't do this!" I yell. I run out of the coffee shop and start running home, crying. I get to my house and walk over to the woods behind my house and sit down on a rock. I start crying. Then when I don't notice someone taps me on the shoulder, hard.

**Peeta's POV**

She just told me that she can't talk to me anymore. I don't believe this. Why was she crying afterwards? She runs away and I start running after her. I don't think she notices. I see her sitting on a rock and then when I am about to talk to her a hand covers my eyes and then I turn around. "How's it going Peeta!" Jenna says. Jenna she sent me a letter saying that she is so sorry for acting mean to Katniss and that she even apologized to her. Then she told me that Katniss told her these mean things that are so mean that I can't even say. **{Sorry I just had to say this before I wrote it in the story, you know how Peeta was kind of acting a little gullible in the book when he picked the berries, well that's why I made him a bit gullible.} ** The reason why I believe her is because she showed me a letter that Katniss wrote saying those things. I compared the handwriting and almost believed her. But I never would judge Katniss so I was going to ask her today if we got back together. I believe Jenna now though because she said that today Katniss will run away from me because she is ashamed for what she did. She did. So know I for surely believe her.

**Clove's POV**

I am furious at Cato. I call him. "Hey Clove, listen I am so so-"he starts. "You Bi**h!" I yell! "You cheated on me. With Peeta!" I say. "I am so sorry. I saw Jenna's stash of drinks in her duffle bag and I was drunk so I drank some. I ended up making out with Peeta. Not Jenna." He says. "We need to talk Cato. In person" I say. "Okay when are you free?" he asks. "How about now?" I ask. "okay." He says. We meet up at a coffee shop. He leans in to give me a kiss and I back away. "Not when those lips were in Peet." I say. "Come on its better than Jenna or Shivers." He says. "Well I hate shivers and Jenna I will kill that f***ing B***h" I say. "Okay, listen I am so sorry like I said I didn't know what I was getting in to." He says. I am Clove something something and I will not give up that easily. I say to myself. "Fine I forgive you but next time we go to a party, I AM HOLDING YOUR HAND!" I yell. "Okay." He says. "Good now let's get some coffee." I say.

**816 words. Is that good enough? Thanks for reading! I have one question though, Gale or Peeta? I am neutral by the way. So it doesn't matter to me. I am also a big Clove fan!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews! When I asked what side you are on I was just wondering. I had to pick Peeta because it's a Peeta and Katniss story! Sorry for you Gale fans! If you want to I can make a Gale fiction! Just tell me! Ok, so here it is! I don't own ANYTHING!**

**Katniss's POV**

Why does everyone believe her! Even Peeta does! Oh well the only friends I have now are Clove and Gale, but Gale is so busy now because he is dating Glimmer again. The only good thing that happened this week was Clove and Cat getting back together. This isn't good for me though because now I don't see Clove often. Peeta, well he still tries talking to me but I ignore it. I really think he is an a$$hole for believing her. Clove thinks so too. Right now I am in my room listening to music.

**Peeta's POV**

I truly don't know what to think! The other day when I was hanging out with Jenna she told me that Katniss is so stupid and mean. This scares me because now I think she got set up or something. Would Jenna really do that though? Katniss is ignoring me and all my friends think she is a a$$ for telling everyone Madge's secret, Madge. I think I need to talk to someone.

**Madge's POV**

Would Katniss really do something like that? I wonder. Gale is the one that told me which made things ten times worse and then he also had gross scares on his head, scares that only Jenna could make. You see Jenna has special weapons to degree of anger and she used needle which means torture mode. Poor Gale! But what did she make him do?

**Yes… Very short! No need to tell me. I am really busy. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am sorry I haven't updated for a while! Thanks for the reviews! And yes you are supposed to know her secret. Sorry for short chapter to! And the person who said that this is dumb, could you be more specific why? I made that chapter because wanted you to know what they were all thinking.**

**Peeta's POV**

I knock on the door. "Hey Peeta." Madge says. "Hey Madge." I say back. "I don't mean to sound rude but why are you here? I know you're not dating Katniss so you aren't here to make me forgive her… why?" She asks. "Well I came here to ask you about the person who told you that Katniss said your secret." I say. "Oh, well Gale told me." She says. "Was anything like suspicious?" I ask. "Well he had Jenna's needle marks on his for head." She says. "So do you think that it was her that forced him to do it?" I ask. "I never thought about that." She says. "Come in."

**Katniss's POV**

I saw Gale today and he had a giant needle hole in his forehead. What happened to him? It was Jenna. What am I supposed to do no one will believe me Jenna is really popular! Ugh, I don't know what to do. I get out of bed and start to get dressed when the door opens, Peeta. "Umm sorry Katniss umm I'll talk to you later." He closes the door. I know I am blushing really bad because I am and was only wearing panties and a bra. I put on a baggy V-neck and some short shorts. I wear some Hollister flip flops too. Then I call Peeta. "Hey" I say. "Hey, sorry about that." He says. I blush. "Ha ha its ok." I say. "Oh thanks. Well I wanted to talk to you about what has been happening lately. I AM SO SORRY I NEVER BELIEVED YOU! But it's just it was so convincing I am so sorry." He says. "Well thanks but I really don't want to talk to you right now." I say. I love him but I really don't think I want to talk to him. I really don't know my feelings. We were only together for a day but it was so special I just can't explain. "Please Katniss even though you don't want to be together we can still be friends." He says. "Well… I guess…" I say. "Great! I won't let you down." He says. "Do you want to hang out today?" he asks. "Well…" I start. "Katniss, I know you're not busy. You kind of are always on facebook." He says. I blush its true. "OK…" I say. "I'll pick you up in 10 min." he says. We say bye and then I get some make up on and wait outside." I remember the other day when I was sitting on that rock and someone tapped me hard. It was Glimmer. Or should I say shivers. She said "Katniss, we need to talk." And then she told me about how she is sorry for being mean and that Jenna is out to get me. That Jenna is going to do all of these things and to not be at certain places at certain times. **OKAY SO SINCE PEOPLE NEVER READ THE BOTTOM I HAVE TO DO THIS! AND PLEASE NO ONE COPY MY IDEA! SO I AM SO SORRY IT IS SO SHORT BUT REMEMBER THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE CHAPTERS! THANKS! **She is nice I guess…? I see Peeta's car on my drive way and I get inside. "Hey Katniss." He says. "Hey Peeta." I say. "I am so sorry." He says. "It's ok." I say. Even though I am not sure I think that.


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry it's been a while so I will make this on longer but otherwise I won't make long ones unless I get reviews because I don't want to spend my time on this when not that many people are reading it. AND TO THE PERSON WHO SAYS THIS IS DUMB PLEASE TELL ME WHY! I want to know. I don't own anything.**

**Katniss's POV**

We are walking along the beach. The one that no one knows about or at least we thought…

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss, the love of my life is walking with me on the beach we are having a great time. It's just that we are fooling around like friends not anything more. But I get it though; I bet she doesn't even like me. I heard she is going to do the talent show. I wonder if she sounds good. I bet she does though because her normal voice sounds like an angel or is that just me. This girl is really taking over my heart, But in a way that is so good she makes me feel like a better person and that I belong in this world.

At the end of the night we sight next to the water and sit side by side and look at the horizon. Then all of a sudden we kiss. "That's not what friends do." She says but not in a way that she regrets it like she wants to be more than friends but for some reason she won't.

**Katniss's POV**

I pull back and say "That's not what friends do." Then we kiss again and again. Then what seems like only seconds later we get up and then I tell him "I can't do this I am sorry but we aren't supposed to be together. You are popular and I am as losery as u can get. WE don't belong." I say. Then I walk away.

It's been 4 months since I talked to Peeta I know I love him but I can't be with him. I just can't. The Jenna deal is getting better I got a lot of people to believe me so it's just the popular people who hate me which probably includes Peeta to. Thinking that makes my heart hurt. I need to get over him. It's the day of the talent show. I decided I will sing a song that was from this movie called fame. I wanted to pick an old song because I don't want to have the same song as anyone else. Madge has forgiven me of course. So she and Clove made me wear a black strapless dress that is tight around my waist and a little poof in the front, but not that much. I wear my hair a little curled and put into a side ponytail that comes along my shoulder, also some makeup.

I am back stage waiting to go on. I'm next. Glimmer is on stage trying to sing a Taylor Swift song called Haunted and it is not going well. There are a lot of boos out there which makes me more nervous. She gets off stage ounce the song is over and I am going on. There are some boos from the popular crowd then I see him. He isn't booing he is cheering for me. I get up and I am so nervous my legs are shaking and I feel like the wind could blow me over. I sit down on the stool so I can play piano and then start to sing the song. It's called Try.

_If i walk, would you run?  
If i stop, would you come?  
If i say you're the one, would you believe me?  
If i ask you to stay, would you show me the way?  
Tell me what to say so you don't leave me.  
The world is catching up to you  
While you're running away to chase your dream  
It's time for us to make a move cause we are asking one another to change  
And maybe i'm not ready_

Chorus  
But I'll try for your love  
I can hide up above  
I will try for your love  
We've been hiding enough

If i sing you a song, would you sing along?  
Or wait till i'm gone, oh how we push and pull  
If i give you my heart would you just play the part  
Or tell me it's the start of something beautiful.  
Am i catching up to you?  
While your running away to chase your dreams  
It's time for us to face the truth cause we are coming to each other to change  
And maybe i'm not ready

Chorus  
But I'll try for your love  
I can hide up above  
I will try for your love  
We've been hiding enough

I will try for your love  
I can hide up above

2x huh huhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh huh huhhh

If i walk would you run  
If i stop would you come  
If i say you're the one would you believe me

I get up ounce I am done and bow and then the crowd goes crazy and then I make eye contact with him. He smiles and then looks away. I then look at Jenna and her face just shows one thing, Jealousy. I walk off stage and notice that was the end of the talent show. I find Madge and Clove and we go to a frozen yogurt shop. We see all the popular kids there. I see him and he brings me outside. "Katniss I love you I can't hide it I really do. I am sorry this is a big shock to you and I just wanted to ask you ounce more. Katniss, will you be my girlfriend." Wow he said it like he was proposing. I don't know what to say. So I say.

**Thanks for reading! 1000 words yay! So any way what should I do next? Finish the story and make another one kind of like it or continue this one?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the comment! I am so sorry about my grammar! I don't have Beta but I use Word so I have a little help! I hope you can put up with it until the end of the story! Thanks for reviewing!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well I am bored. So I decided to make this one longer. Like the last one. From your requests I will go on with the story! Thanks for the reviews! I don't own anything.**

**Katniss's POV**

I don't know what to think, should I date him? I really don't know! So I decided. "Listen Peeta I really like you but I don't think we should be together. We are so different and I don't think that we are supposed to be together. I am so sorry for saying this but I have to say, no." I say. He looks at me, hurt. I can't think straight I want to say yes, but I can't. Then he kisses me. I feel the tingle inside of me, and I know that we are supposed to be together. "I don't care if you just want to be friends I will do whatever I can to be with you." He says. "Okay." Is all that comes out. I just feel like we are meant to be with each other. "I am taking that as a yes." He says. Then he kisses me more, and I feel that tingle again. We walk into the frozen yogurt place again, both of us blushing. I walk over to my friends and he comes with me. "So what happened to you to? Made it to second base or something?" Says Clove. "Oh Clove, can you ever just shut your mouth." I say. We laugh. "You two are so cute together!" says Madge. "Thanks Madge! See Clove that's what you are supposed to say!" I say. "But I can't keep my mouth shut!" Clove says in a very pouty voice. We get some frozen yogurt and sit down.

It has been four months since the talent show, Peeta and I are happily together and right now we are all in school. Ever since I sang we have been very popular and Jenna moved! So after school we all decide that we will go to Clove's house. We sit around for a little bit and then when it's around ten Clove says "Okay so everyone say you're staying at a friend's house. We are going to go crazy tonight! I invited everyone! My parents are gone so well PARTY TIME! Yeah I'm freaking rich so my maids will clean up! All rooms are free except mine and my parents!" Oh Clove, she is so crazy! I haven't had beer since my party so I guess I will have some now!

It's three in the morning and we are wasted! Peeta and I are making out on a coach! So we decide we are going to "get a room". *wink wink*

The party was two days ago and I guess I got sick because I am throwing up right now. Ounce I am done throwing up I feel like crap. Ugh why am I so sick!

**Sorry I didn't make it that long! I got tired… haha. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews and I don't own anything.**

**Katniss's POV**

I have not been feeling good for the past couple of days. Peeta has been really concerned and I don't exactly know what to think. Clove thinks I am pregnant and Madge says that I should take a test. So today I am going with them to the drug store and I am going to take the test. My mom got another job in Hawaii and now she won't be back for a got another job in Hawaii and now she won't be back for a year, but that's how my mom is. She can be gone for years trying to fulfill her dream. I don't even know what I want to eat for dinner tonight. Prim says she is going to miss my mom to much so she is going with her. That leaves me alone for the year. I just hope I am not pregnant. It's not that I hate kids, it's just that I don't want to be a teen mom if I ever did want kids I would have them when I get a lot older.

We get to the store and I get a test. I am a week late so that's why. I go to the bathroom and use it. Ounce I am done Clove and Madge come in wanting to see the answer. We have to wait three more minutes. I think I am about to die because I want to know the answer. Actually I don't want to know the answer, but then again I do. Finally it starts to show up and then I see it, it says that it is….

**Mwahaha I put a cliffhanger hehe so anyway sorry for the short chapter I am really busy this summer! The more reviews the more longer chapters!**


	23. Chapter 23

Okay well I made up my mind and I know what I will do** BUT **should I make a short chapter and upload tonight? **OR** should I make a long chapter and upload probably by tomorrow?


	24. Chapter 24

**So I made up my mind and I decided I will make a long chapter tonight! Thanks for the reviews! I don't own anything!**

**Peeta's POV**

These past couple of days have been weird, Katniss isn't talking to me that much, she has been feeling sick, and when she is in her daze I can hear her mumble the word no. I am very worried about her.

**Katniss's POV**

The test says… positive. (PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS LIKE "PLZ DON'T MAKE HER HAVE A BABY." BECAUSE I HAVE IT ALL PLANED OUT. Thanks! ) I don't know what to do. I look at Clove and Madge standing behind me with shock on their faces. "Katniss, we both thought this wouldn't be real." Says Clove. I can't say anything, I am so in shock. All that comes out is a big sob. I start crying. "Katniss, please don't do anything stupid." says Madge. "Katniss, it will be ok. We can be in this together." says Clove. Wow, that was the nicest thing she has ever said. "How am I going to tell Peeta?" I say. "You just have to tell him the truth." says Madge. I nod. I clean up and then they said I should go talk to him so then I start to his house.

I knock on his door and my heart is pounding out of my chest. He answers it. "Hey Katniss, are you feeling ok? You have been acting a little funny lately." he says. I start to cry. "Peeta we need to talk." I say. "Katniss, are you okay?" Peeta says. I cry even more. "No, I am not." I say in a not bossy tone. "Here come in my parents haven't came home yet." He lets me in and we sit on his couch. He wipes off my tears and gives me a Kleenex. "Peeta, I am…" I say. "I am… umm pregnant." I say. Then I start to cry. I look up at Peeta; I don't see hate, mad, or sadness on his face. I can only tell that he is breathing. His face looks filled with so many emotions. "Katniss, I love you no matter what. We are in this together." Like I never heard that before… "And I will be here to help no matter what." He says. I love you." I say. "I love you to." says Peeta. Then he kisses my cheek. "You know what I will make you your favorite dinner, but let's go to your house. My mom isn't the biggest fan of you." he says. I laugh. "OK." I say. The rest of the night we have a good time I forget about it, for a while. Peeta leaves and I know… that I don't deserve him.

**Sorry its short but I have another one coming tonight! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is the next chapter! I don't own anything!**

**Katniss's POV**

I am three months pregnant and school starts soon. Peeta says that if anyone bothers me he will be here to protect me. I am starting to get a belly. I am going to Peeta's house. "Hey Katniss, ready to go?" he says. "Yeah." I say. We are going to go shopping for clothes that hide my pregnancy. We end up getting nice stuff and we also grab some special stuff to like shoes for it and other things.

Later that night we get home and I get in my car ready to go. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" he asks. "Yes, I will be ok." I say. Then I kiss him and start to drive away. My pregnancy will be a little different because when my mom was pregnant with me she went in a comma for a couple months, for no reason. I forgot what the disease was called. *foreshadowing* I am driving in my car and then I notice babies. I see them everywhere. My head starts to spin and I get nervous. I quickly try to drive home fast. But I don't make it. the last thing I remember was a scream and a bright light… 9to be continued…)


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the reviews! I want to give a shout out to some people that have been reviewing! And my next chapter will be really long! It will be up by tonight!**

**FictionGirl2000 –You started reviewing in chapter one! Thanks!**

**hunger_games_rock_17153- thanks so much for reviewing!**

**FlyAlone- I love your smiley faces lol! Thanks btw**

**LMellark- thanks you so much!**

**Peetaloverforever- thanks!**

**Mrs_K_Mellark- thanks! And I love how obsessed you are with Peeta! Lol**

**LornaMellark-thank you!**

**live_life_your_way- thanks you! **


	27. Chapter 27

**I am soooooo sorry for not posting fanfiction wasn't working for me. Here is the long chapter! I don't own anything!**

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up. I go into the bathroom and take a shower, I normal day. I think of my life with Katniss. Then I get some clean clothes on and head downstairs to eat breakfast. My mom has gone out shopping and my dad is cooking some breakfast. "Hey Peet." He says. "Good morning." I say in the middle of my yawn. I sit down at the table with my two brothers, Rye and Yeast. My dad gives us our breakfast then turns on the TV that's in our kitchen. The news comes on, and then I see her. I go out of my chair and stand in front of the screen. The news reporter says. "This girl that hasn't been claimed yet got in an accident. It seems that she lost control of the wheel and the car rolled down the hill. The ambulance found the car upside down like you see in these pictures. Right now she is in the hospital going under treatment. If you know this girl and will identify her, can you please come to the address that is on the screen." I write down the address and leave. My dad asks were I am going but I ignore him. I need to find this girl.

I get to the hospital and tell the woman that I am looking for the girl on the news. "Sorry honey but she was found by some friends you need to tell me her name." she says. "Her name is Katniss Everdeen." I say. "Okay her room number is 104 it's down the hall to your left." She says, when she says that she gives me a look, a look of discomfort.

When I walk in her room I see her. She is sleeping. Wow she is so beautiful. I see Clove and Madge sleeping on the chairs in her room. They both still have tears in their eyes. What happened to her? Clove wakes up. "Hey Peeta." She says. "How is she?" I ask. "Well she lost the baby and she hasn't woken up yet." She says. She starts crying and I can feel tears rolling down my cheek.

It has been almost three months. She hasn't woken up yet. Her mom died the other week. She was in a plane heading back home to see Katniss and then the plane crashed. Prim has been staying at Rues house. When I went to go meet Prim she had no will to live. She is in depression and she is only 11. If Katniss doesn't wake up in a week they will cut off her life line. I think I am going crazy! I go to the hospital everyday to see her. I bring her new flowers every day. I pray and hope for her to wake up. I am in my car driving to the hospital right now. Clove and Madge are in the back of my car. "Peeta, we both really think you should let her go. She isn't going to wake up. She has no money because she can't get it until she's 18. Right now she isn't in the care of any family because she has no other family her mom and her sister. Also when she does wake up her and Prim are going to be sent to an orphanage for sure. We can't change that unless we adopt them which is a lot of paper work and by the time we are done with it they will be living in an orphanage still. You just have to move on. It's going to hurt you the most." Clove says. Madge nods in agreement. "I can't, I love her." I say. We get to the hospital and go into her room.

She is still in a coma. I walk in and put some flowers on her stand and throw away the ones that are rotten. I hold her hand. Then I say "I love you, I always will. Please wake up." I look at her. I am about to walk away when I hear something. "Hello? Where am I?" She asks. "Katniss! You woke up!" I say. "What? I'm confused. Who are you and who is Katniss?" she asks. "I am Peeta, your boyfriend and you are Katniss." I say. "Help!" she yells. A doctor comes in. "She… She doesn't remember anything." I say. "Oh, I was afraid this would happen." The doctor says. "Sweetie, I think you should go for awhile." She says. "Are… are you sure?" I say. "Yes, I think she should be with people she doesn't know so she doesn't have any weird flashbacks or anything that could make her hate something or someone." She says. "Oh…ok." I say. "I am so sorry." She says. She knows that I come every day. I go home.

**Well its 828 words. Good enough? Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the reviews! I don't own anything. Sorry for the wait some stuff happened and I didn't feel like writing.**

**Katniss's POV**

I start with a breath. "My name is Katniss Everdeen, I am in high school. My friends are Madge, Clove, Gale, and Peeta. Peeta… I like that boy. I play volleyball and I am in the archery club. My sister's name is Prim and my mom and dad are dead." "Good job! You have really improved since the last month." My doctor says. "Thanks it was really hard going through all of that therapy." I say. "It is a miracle Katniss, this doesn't happen very often. Usually patients like you never seem to catch on and they basically end up starting a new life." She says. "Also the state has decided to have you and Prim live with… well your uncle Haymitch. He has been sober for two years now and we think it's a safe environment." My uncle Haymitch… I scarcely remember but I know he was a druggy and an alcoholic. He had to go to rehab but now he's back and lives around here. I never told anyone he was my uncle, but technically he is. That's all I remember. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yes." She says with a laugh. I hope he is still sober.

**Peeta's POV**

It has been a month and they haven't said anything to me yet. I have been baking bread like a mad man.

**Katniss's POV**

I'm in the car with Prim going to Uncle Haymitch's house. "So little duck, excited to see our new home?" I ask. Its Prim, I need to act happy about this situation for her. "Yes I really am." She says. We park on the driveway and get out of the car. "Prim, Katniss, this is your new home. Your things are already in your rooms." Says Brenda. The one who brought us here. "Thanks." Prim and I say. We ring the doorbell. "Hello Prim and Katniss." Haymitch says. "Hi." we both say. "Here come in, you can look around while I talk to Brenda about all of the finances." He says. Prim and I walk around and we both agree that this house is huge! It has maids, chefs, and a butler. There is a giant staircase right when you walk in, the kitchen is gigantic, the living room is even better than a movie theatre, and the office has really cool computers and high tech stuff everywhere. We walk out into the backyard and see a pool, horseback riding center, hot tub, swings, and a garden. This house is so nice! We go back into the house and go upstairs. We go into the first bedroom we see and its Haymitch's, it is really nice. We then go to the next room and it's Prim's. I couldn't believe it. He knew she loved animals and wanted to be a vet. He has a puppy and a kitten waiting for her on her bed and her whole room is based on animals and vets. We look into her bathroom and it is gorgeous! Then we go to the next room and see a guest bedroom. So we go to the last room and its mine. It is based on all my interests, archery, volleyball, and music. I can't believe he knows us so much! Prim goes back to her room to see her new pets while I see my room more. It has a queen size bed and the comforter is neon polka dots. My walls are different colors on each side. The whole room has neon colors. I have a Mac, iPod touch, and an iPad. Wow. I have a plasma TV and funky chairs and my bathroom is all white. I also have a built in hot tub in my room. There are mini steps to go to my TV and hot tub area. This is amazing! Haymitch walks in. "Hey Katniss, do you like your room?" He asks "Yes, thank you so much!" I say then give him a hug. "That's great that you like your room. I'm going to go see how Prim is. You will be called for dinner in an hour so until then have fun and your new car is downstairs." Says Haymitch, "Hey can I ask you something I don't mean to be rude but how did you get this rich?" I ask. "I was a famous singer a while ago." He says. Then he leaves. Oh… that's how I got my voice. I go to my phone and call Peeta. I need to talk to him. He answers.

"Katniss! You… you remember me?"

"Yes, right now I'm living with my uncle Haymitch."

"Oh, cool."

"Hey can you meet me at the beach" I say

"Sure right now?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Oh see you then!" he says.

"OK."

I go into my new car and get to the beach. Nervousness is all I can feel.

**You might not think it's a cliffhanger but it is! :) sorry ill update soon!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for the reviews! I don't own anything! Ed Sheeran "A team"**

**Katniss's POV**

I see Peeta and he runs over to me. "Hey Katniss!" Peeta says. He hugs me and is about to kiss me when I pull away. "Peeta, listen I heard that you came everyday to see me and gave me flowers and stuff, but right now I don't want to be in a relationship. I have a lot going on and I just don't need one right now." I say. I walk away even though I can hear him in the background, but I can't be with him I don't deserve him. I get into my car and the tears roll in but I drive away anyway. I listen to a song in the car and it is my favorite song, I get a smile and turn it up.

_White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men_

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't wanna go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
But she don't wanna go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upperhand  
Go mad for a couple grams  
And we don't wanna go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
For angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
For angels to die

After I finish singing that I end up at home. The tears are gone and I'm happy again. I still am a little sad but this is for the best. I walk inside and it smells like burgers. I walk past the kitchen and see that there are fresh cheeseburgers on the glass counter and I see our chef making homemade French fries, yum. I go to my room and sit on my coach, bored. Haymitch walks in. "Hey Katniss, if you want you can invite some of your friends over tonight I know Prim is inviting Rue, why don't you call up some of your friends. You guys can play in the pool; go in your hot tub, or even go horseback riding." "Ok" I say. I call Clove first.

"Hey Clove its Katniss."

"KATNISS!"

"Yeah I know I remember now! I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my house tonight."

"Yeah I can. What time?"

"Now?"

"Kk ill be over in a bit. Sleepover right?"

"Yeah can you bring Madge?"

"I will! Bye."

"Bye."

I walk out of my room and see Rue and Prim playing vet in her room, cuties. So then I go downstairs and look in the kitchen again and see the chef putting all of our food outside. That… that chef I know who it is. Its…

**Sorry for cliffhanger and short chapter but I have cheerleading to go to. I will try to right more tonight if not tomorrow or the next day…**


	30. Chapter 30

**OMG IM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE! I HAVE CHEERLEADING AND IM SOOO BUSY! Thanks for the reviews though! I don't own anything.**

**Peeta's POV**

Our family is not doing so well so my dad got a job as a chef at this fancy house. We don't have that much money right now because my mom went on a shopping spree. She never does anything around here.

**Katniss's POV**

It's… its Peeta's dad, uh oh. He doesn't know though, right? Right before I was going to talk to him the doorbell rings. "Clove, Madge how are you guys!" "Great how are you?" they both say in unison. I give them a tour and catch them up on things and then we go and eat. "The food is so good!" says Clove. "YUMMMMMYYYY!" says Madge. We finish eating and head to the beach. The one Peeta goes to.

**OK SO IM GANNA TRY TO MAKE MORE SOOON. But I need help with a problem I'm having. So there's this girl that isn't that nice to me, we used to be friends. And she's trying out for the cheer team next year and everyone gets in so what do I do?**


End file.
